Politics and rebellions
Political organizations Azania has dozens of political parties and organizations, primarily based around ethnic, racial or cultural grievances or differences. Many of them originate in the countryside and grassroots movements from the communities in poverty-stricken Azanian cities and people in the countryside, particularly those of a different culture to Azania's ruling classes - Afrikaners and Zulus. The largest organization of white Azanians, primarily Afrikaners and those of British descent, is the Afrikaner National Party (ANP), the current ruling party of Azania. Originally founded in Oranje-Vrystaat, it is the most visible conservative party in the country and stands to many as a symbol of stability, order and white interests. Other organizations that are primarily white are the Azanian Protection Federation (APF), a society primarily made up of military and security personnel, and the De Boer Foundation, a lobby for Afrikaner rights. The largest organization of ethnically black Azanians of diverse backgrounds, is the Azania Liberation Party (ALP), the second-largest political party in the country, which has historically been tied to strong anti-corporate sentiments and ethnic nationalism, particularly during it's inception in the mid-2040s. The only unified party of Xhosa and Zulu, it fights a constant uphill battle to keep Azania's black population united on some level. In recent years, their popularity has widlly decreased, with two other organizations - the uXhosa Party (uP), and the Zulu Front (ZF) -, both based around ethnic and racial policies favouring black azanians, picking up most of the lost members. A large section of the surprisingly large Indian populace is united under the Unified Azanian Hindu Alliance (UAHA), primarily interested in furthering the rights of Azania's hindu community and securing greater visibility and rights for Indian and Asian corporations. A recent influx of chinese labourers has led to the formation of the Chinese Worker's Party (CWP), considered by many to be little more than a puppet for Wuxing. The only Metahuman party in Cape Town currently is the Metahuman Republican Party (MRP), which is little more than a showpiece party for metahuman allegiance to the Azanian state, occasionally speaking about the most pressing of metahuman rights issues. However, they strongly take a stance against existing policlubs. Humanis Policlub is the primary policlub operating in Azania, it's chapters swelling in recent years with record recruits. The largest non-rebel movements are the Nguni Cultural Front (NCF), for preservation of Nguni cultures, and the Sotho National Preservation Fund (SNPF), for preservation of Sotho-Tswana cultures. Smaller, local movements are common, but the existing climate allows for very little success, which leads to the frustration of many. Rebels Three largest rebel groups - Limpopo Liberation Front (LLF), Sotho Independence Movement (SIM) and the Zulu Seperation Society (ZSS) - operate in Azania, primarily in the Northern regions and tribal areas where government and military control is at it's lowest. All of these movements are ethnic and nationalist in tone, such as the Northern Sotho attempting to liberate their home province of Limpopo, or the Sotho wanting to seperate from Oranje-Vrystaat. Swaziland Freedom Front (SFF) is a smaller group operating within the Trans-Swazi federation that has carried out several terrorist attacks in recent years in order to attempt and threaten Trans-Swazi authorities to liberate and restore the Swaziland Kingdom with their leader, self-proclaimed King Mswati VI, in charge. The New Orange movement is a rebel group currently operating in Oranje-Vrystaat that seeks extensive reforms to the existing afrikaner and dutch-dominated state government in order to make it more representative of it's population and reduce corporate hold over Oranje-Vrystaat. Several smaller rebel groups operate in Azania, such as the Commonwealth Army, a radical pro-British militant group in and around Cape Town, and Death to Corps, an underground anti-corporate movement.